Michael Brook
| death_date = | origin = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | instrument = Guitar, Infinite Guitar, sequencer, keyboards, bass guitar, djembe, surdo, percussion | genre = Ambient, world music, new-age, experimental, soundtrack | occupation = Musician, inventor, film score composer | years_active = | label = Real World, E.G., 4AD | associated_acts = Brian Eno, Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan, Robert Fripp, The Edge, David Sylvian, Trey Gunn | website = | current_members = | past_members = }} Michael Brook (born 1951) is a Canadian guitarist, inventor, producer, and film music composer. He plays in many genres, including rock, electronica, world music, minimalism and film scores. His collaborations with musicians around the world have made him "one of the most sought-after producers in the music industry." Born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Brook currently lives in Los Angeles. He was the creator of the Infinite Guitar. Brook toured as a member of the Sylvian and Fripp tour group, with the final concert at the Royal Albert Hall in December 1994 documented on the album Damage: Live. He also opened the concerts with a solo set, featuring the Infinite Guitar with effects and sequencer backing. Another notable collaboration was Sleeps with the Fishes with Clan of Xymox member Pieter Nooten (4AD, 1987). In 1998, he produced the album "Volcán: Tributo a José José", a tribute album to singer Jose Jose. In 2006, the solo album RockPaperScissors was released, with an ambient remix version following in 2007. Brook toured small venues in Canada and the United States in late January/early February, 2007. In writing about his score for the film 2015 film Brooklyn, Variety said the film was "buoyed along by a beautiful Michael Brook score and The Hollywood Reporter praised his "evocative scoring." Awards and honors He was nominated for a Grammy Award in 1996 for his production work and as a co-artist on Pakistani singer Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan's album Night Song.Ahmad, Salman. Rock & Roll Jihad: A Muslim Rock Star's Revolution. New York: Free Press, 2010. 127. Brook's soundtrack to Into the Wild was nominated for a Golden Globe Award in 2008. He also contributed a track to The Edge's soundtrack for the film Captive (1986). Brook's Infinite Guitar was later utilized by The Edge on U2's The Joshua Tree (1987). Two films that he scored, Brooklyn and Aloft, premiered at the Sundance Film Festival in 2015. He won ASCAP awards in 2011 for The Fighter and 2013 for The Vow. He won the Havana Film Festival award for best music in 2011 for El Infierno.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0111649/ Selected discography Studio & live albums Soundtracks *''Captive'' (1986) – co-writer/producer with The Edge. *''Heat'' (1995) *''Albino Alligator'' (1997) *''Affliction'' (1999) *''Crime and Punishment in Suburbia'' (2000) *''Mission: Impossible 2'' (2000) *''Black Hawk Down'' (2001) - music composed by Hans Zimmer *''charlotte sometimes'' (2002) *''India: Kingdom of the Tiger'' (2002) *''An Inconvenient Truth'' (2006) *''Tre'' (2007) *''Into the Wild'' (2007) *''Americanese'' (2008) *''Road, Movie'' (2009) *''Morning'' (2010) *''9500 Liberty'' (2010) *''The Fighter'' (2010) *''Country Strong'' (2010) *''El Infierno'' (2010) *''Darwin'' (2011) *''Undefeated'' (2011) *''The Perks of Being a Wallflower'' (2012) *''Cas and Dylan'' (2013) *''Aloft'' (2015) *''Brooklyn'' (2015) *Tallulah (2016) *Stronger (2017) * The Days With Mercy (tba) See also *List of ambient music artists References External links * Michael Brook's Official Website * Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Toronto Category:Canadian guitarists Category:Canadian record producers Category:Canadian inventors Category:Real World Records artists Category:4AD artists Category:Canadian experimental musicians Category:All Saints Records artists Category:E.G. Records artists Category:Canadian film score composers Category:20th-century composers Category:21st-century composers Category:Best Original Score Genie and Canadian Screen Award winners